The Lonely Adventures of a Girl Named Annabelle
by Slythers-Care-Too
Summary: Annabelle-Rutna Pietas is the daughter of a squib and a muggle. She goes to Hogwarts with the sons and daughters of the people who supposedly saved the wizarding world with love... but are they as loving and kind as their parents?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Hedwig wouldn't have died. I'm not sure how often I will update, but I will try to do it every month.**

Annabelle-Rutna Pietas peeked out of her room. No one was around, so she slowly tip-toed through the hallway that led to her parents and brothers' rooms. Patrick (more commonly known as Pat)'s door was open, so she crawled past her younger brother's room. Ben's door was shut and locked to prevent any "bratty younger siblings" coming in. Ben was 14, Annabelle was going to be 11 in two days and Pat was 7. As the middle child, Annabelle got ignored a LOT. She was okay with this though. She didn't like attention. Everyone agreed that she was a very odd kid. Instead of playing with the other girls and boys her age, she would watch them play. Strange things seemed to happen around her sometimes too. Once, when she was in kindergarten and a girl in fourth grade was teasing her, the older girl suddenly lost her voice. Another time some teenage boys were pushing an elderly man around. She told them to stop, but they didn't listen to her. Again, she told them to stop, but this time louder. Suddenly the boys found themselves unable to move. They were able to talk though and didn't stop from calling her some very nasty names.

But right now, she was on a mission; a mission to find some stuff, specifically; a blank mug and a permanent marker. Annabelle crept slowly down the stairs. She opened a cupboard and pulled a white mug out. There was a black permanent marker on the table. She grabbed it and ran back up to her room with the mug in one hand and the marker in the other. When she was safely in her room with her door shut tight she began to draw on the mug. First, she drew a cake. Then she drew a balloon. She continued drawing birthday themed items until there was no room on the mug left. Annabelle placed the mug on her desk to dry and quickly fell asleep. :MORNING: Annabelle looked at the mug. Suddenly she saw one of the candles go out. But it was just a drawing, right? She must have been imagining things. After all, her birthday was the next day and she was very excited. When she looked closer at the mug to convince herself that nothing was wrong she saw that one of the candles didn't have a flame. She must have forgotten to draw it last night. All day long Annabelle was waiting for the next day because it was her birthday. She was really excited especially because she was going to be 11. Her mother had always told her that 11 was going to be her best birthday. Annabelle thought her mom was just planning something special. Little did she know that it was a lot bigger than her mother having a surprise party.

=:=:=:=:=:=

Annabelle woke up on July 6th… her birthday! She jumped out of bed and ran into her parent's room.

"Mom! Mom! It's my birthday!"

"So it is, Dear."

"WAKE UP PAT! WAKE UP BEN! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Annabelle yelled as she ran down the hallway leading downstairs to the living room. She could hardly eat because she was so excited for her birthday to start. When her father came into the kitchen she ran into his arms.

"Dad! It's my birthday!"

"It is?" he joked. Pat walked into the kitchen and noticed something the rest of them didn't.

"Look everyone!" He shouted, "There's an owl tapping on the window!" Annabelle's mother started squealing.

"I knew you would get in Annabelle!" Annabelle and the rest of the family (except her mom) were very confused as to why there was an owl tapping on the window. While they all wondered, Annabelle's mom opened the window. The owl swooped in and dropped a letter in front of Annabelle. It was addressed to

Miss. Pietas

The Kitchen

375 Park Drive

Redhill

Surry

"Open it! Open it!" said her mother excitedly. Before anyone could do anything, least of all open a letter and read it, Ben came in.

"Good morning Mother. Good morning Father. Happy birthday, Annabelle-Rutna. I see that you're already receiving birthday cards."

"Yeah, Mom is all excited about this one because it was delivered by an ow-" Annabelle replied.

"Yes, yes now hurry up and open it!" Annabelle's mother interrupted. Annabelle opened the letter and two pieces of parchment fell out. The first said;

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Dear Miss. Pietas,_**

 ** _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

 ** _Yours sincerely,_**

 ** _Minerva McGonagall_**

 ** _Headmistress_**

The next parchment read;

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Uniform_**

 ** _First-year students will require:_**

 ** _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

 ** _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

 ** _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

 ** _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_**

 ** _Set books_**

 ** _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_**

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

 ** _Other Equipment_**

 ** _1 Wand_**

 ** _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_**

 ** _1 set glass or crystal_** phials

 ** _1 telescope_**

 ** _1 set brass scales_**

 ** _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

Annabelle's mouth dropped. She was so surprised that she didn't even flinch when her mother started squealing again.

"I guess we'll go to London tomorrow. I wouldn't want to call off the birthday party!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMER:** I don't own the Harry Potter universe, just a well-read copy of all 7 books and a barely-touched copy of the 8 movies.

Annabelle and her mother walked down the streets of London towards a pub. For some reason, Annabelle felt that she and her mother were the only ones who could see it. When they walked in, they saw some people dressed very interestingly. However, before they could take a closer look, the bartender came over.

"Lucile! It's been a very long time!" he said to Annabelle's mother.

"Oh, Tom. You know nobody calls me that." It was true. Almost no one ever called her mom by her full name. It was always Lucy, Luce or Lu-Lu... unless, of course, Annabelle's grandmother was mad. Then she was "LUCILE ALEXANDRA PIETAS!" Nanny never got mad at Annabelle though. Annabelle and her grandmother rarely got to see each other. When they did, Annabelle had loads of fun.

"Right, sorry Lucy. You'll be wanting the usual then?" Tom asked Lucy.

"Oh! Uh, No thanks Tom. This is my daughter, Annabelle. She got her letter yesterday." Lucy explained, with a proud smile on face.

"Congratulations!" Tom exclaimed with a look of surprise, as he looked at Annabelle and quickly directed them to the back of the building. He tapped a sequence of bricks and suddenly, an archway opened, revealing beings of all kinds shopping.

"Have fun!" Tom called as Annabelle and Lucy walked through the archway. Annabelle was absolutely amazed at everything around her. She didn't have nearly enough time to take it all in before her mother started talking.

"... so I say we go to Gringotts. What do you think?"

Annabelle was confused. What was Gringotts? Why should they go there? "Uhhh..." was all that she could say before Lucy started laughing.

"Oh, Annabelle." She sighed with a note of sympathy "Follow me closely, I don't want you getting lost." They walked towards a white building. The other buildings looked tiny beside it. When they reached the bronze doors there were two very tall, muscular men on either side of the doors.

"Just one second, Annabelle." Lucy told her daughter. "They need to make sure we aren't intruders." As she said this, the men pointed their wands at Annabelle and Lucy. Annabelle flinched as a white spell hit her. It didn't hurt, just made her shiver.

"Alright, go on in." Said the man on the right of the doors. The other one opened the doors with a smile towards Annabelle. When they walked through the bronze doors, they came face-to-face with two other doors, silver this time. They had words engraved in them.

 _((Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there.))_

Annabelle wondered what that could mean. Before she could ask, however, a short man with particularly long fingers and toes walked through the silver doors.

"Miss. Veteris!" The little man greeted Lucy. "It's always a pleasure to see you, but I thought you were leaving this life behind?"

"Hello Sekontiri! Yes, I thought I was leaving the wizarding world behind also, but I got married, had three children and my second; Annabelle, received a Hogwarts letter yesterday." Lucy replied.

"Then you are not Miss. Veteris anymore! We shall keep in touch now then. For now, I shall take you to your vault." and with that Sekontiri, Lucy and Annabelle walked through the doors.

Annabelle stepped off the cart, feeling queasy. On the ride, Lucy had told her how she was a squib and her parents were a pure-blood witch and a half-blood wizard. She told Annabelle about how when she didn't receive a Hogwarts letter at the age of 11 her mother didn't talk to her again until she was 13 and her father was the only one who she could talk to about that. Lucy had started tearing up at that point, remembering her father was too much for her still, even though he had died nearly 3 years ago.

Annabelle looked around for Lucy and saw that she was still sitting in the cart, face green, clutching her stomach and muttering about "that blasted cart" that she "could never get used to." Annabelle giggled and immediately felt better.

"Here's your vault Mrs. Pietas." Announced Sekontiri, opening a heavily locked golden door. Lucy walked forward and tried her best to hide the contents from Annabelle.

"Oh. My. Gosh. MOM!" Annabelle exclaimed, finally pushing past her mom to see the mountains of gold, silver and bronze coins that lay inside. "That is a lot of money. Why do you have so much if you left the Wizarding World?" she asked, remembering that Lucy had left it after her father's death.

"Your grandfather left everything he had to me and your grandmother. That included all his gold. He was very rich, you know." Lucy explained, rather reluctantly, to Annabelle. Lucy put a handful of the gold and silver coins and 2 handfuls of the bronze coins into a pouch that looked far too small to hold them all which hung around her neck. "That should be more than enough to get us supplies and an owl." Lucy mumbled as she started walking towards the cart that would take them to a hallway and outside to the marketplace full of unknown people, unfamiliar smells and strange sights. Neither Lucy nor Annabelle realized this-or I believe they might not have gone and bought those school supplies or that owl, perhaps they would have, but they might not have gone into that new world with such hopefulness or joy, they might have been cautious and cool, they would have known to protect themselves at least- but it would be a cold cruel world to Annabelle. She would never fit the social norms, or even try to, and that would bring trouble right to her doorstep. She would get picked on and trampled down, she would be beaten by people she should have been able to trust, she would lose and love, break and be broken. All of that would happen, and yet, as it usually is, she would be one of the strongest people the world has seen.

A.N. - WOW it's been a long time since I've even touched this word document. I have no excuse for my late update, but for my laziness… Soorrrryyy :'( anyway, I'll try to update sooner than this summer, but we'll see *crosses fingers* The poem between (( and )) was taken directly from the Philosopher's Stone.


End file.
